Episode 512
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=593 p.12-19; 594 p.15-17 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Sanji - Chopper |rating= |rank= }} "Reach to Friends - The Big News Comes Through To Them!" is the 512th episode of One Piece. Summary On an island in the Grand Line with Buggy's crew crying and lamenting on how much they have missed their Captain Buggy. Buggy also crying and lamenting that he had missed them so much and was stating on how they had so much trust in him to wait for him. Alvida, commenting to herself saying that those guys (Buggy's crew) had given up on him a long time ago. Then Mohji, Cabaji and Ritchie (with Mohji speaking for him) introduced themselves to the new crew of prisoners that escaped with Buggy from Impel Down. Alvida, somewhat impressed by Buggy's actions commented that the prisoners he brought with him were heinous prisoners with high bounties. After this, Buggy showed her the Captain John's treasure Mark. Buggy then told her that Straw hat Luffy gave it to him, boasting that the wind does not blow east or west but blows directly to him. Alvida went on to inform Buggy about Luffy's current escapede in Marineford. Buggy seemed very confused after reading the paper, about Luffy's connection to Rayleigh, commenting that Rayleigh might be Luffy's uncle. At this point, Mr. 3 telling Buggy that he (Buggy) has a letter from the World Government. Mr. 3 went on to read the letter and made a very suprising face stating in an exclamatory way "I can't believe this!" Next, at Sabaody Archipelago, Grove #44, a group of outlaws were requesting the Thousand Sunny be handed over to them. Stating that if the Sunny is sold to the Marines, alot of money would be made. They further said that if the Flying Fish Riders hand over the ship, they would split the profit with them since they are in the same business. Duval and his crew went ahead and confronted them saying that he would not hand over the ship. Sakky, also present stated that they have to protect the ship. It is around this time that Bartholomew Kuma appeared. Sakky told them not to panic indicating that Kuma has been around to see Rayleigh before; asking Kuma "You are on our side, aren't you?" Next, in the Kingdom of Alabasta, at Alubarna, Pell and Chaka had just got done chasing away some pirates away from the Kingdom. Pell stated that they are tightening the kingdom's security being that the activites of pirates have increased after Whitebeard's death. Cobra commented on how he wished every pirate were like Luffy. Pell went ahead to ask the king if he had taken alook at the papers and Igram replied saying that Vivi was very happy to see that Luffy and rest were safe. However, Cobra indicated that she became serious right away after a few seconds of happiness and took the paper to her room. In Vivi's room, she was questioning what was on Luffy's arm; whether it were numbers, marks or the new fashion. But she was unable to come up with something. An island in which Crocodile settled was shown next. He was reading the papers and commenting that it's been 3 weeks since the war and barely escaping death, he was wondering what they (Luffy, Jinbe and Rayleigh) were up to. Daz answered saying they were either up to something or just crazy. Crocodile, then mentioned that he was healed and was heading back to the New World. He asked Daz if Daz would accompany him to which the other agreed. The news went around the world and we were shown people receiving it in Luffy's hometown, the dojo were Zoro used to train, Nami's village (with her sister and the village head reading the paper), Sanji's Baratie restaurant, Chooper's Drum Island (with Dr. Kureha and Dalton reading the paper), Franky Brothers, Iceberg and Paulie in Water 7 and the Dadan family who went up to a tree house, crying out to Ace that his brother whom he died saving is alive and he should rest in peace. Luffy was shown on the Kuja Pirates ship apologizing to the girls that the journey took long. They responded they are used to long travels. They were pulling on his skin and telling him that they have to make sure he is resting per the Snake Princess's orders. Luffy was worried commenting if his crew will get the message. Rayleigh told him not to worry that they would understand the message; although there was a guy amongst them who seemed dull, he (Rayleigh) is sure the guy would eventually understand the message. Chopper is the 1st member of the crew shown. He was flying on the back of a big bird when he exclaimed to Luffy that he understands the message. Robin was next, stating that that how it is and she understands Luffy's message. Sanji in the Kamabakka Kingdom was shown next and he indicated that he understood Luffy's message. In the Bowin Isalnd, while Usopp was eating so much, a newspaper fell on the ground. Upon reading the paper, he indicated that he understood Luffy's message. In Weatheria, Nami was shown trying to run away when Haredas came behind her stating that Balloon Terminal was closed and they should return to his place for the time being. He pointed to the newspaper and Nami upon reading it indicated that she understood and aslo commented on how selfish Luffy was wondering if he was thinking of them. In Karakuri Island, Franky after being blown up also commented that he understood the message from Luffy. Brook was shown next in jail saying to himself how he needed to get out of this situation. The newspaper he had requested was given to him by one of the guards and upon reading, he stated that he understood the message. Lastly, Zoro was shown in the Kuraigana Kingdom with Perona scolding him. She then told Zoro about the newspaper she had and how it has an update on Luffy. Zoro was trying his best to decode the meaning of Luffy going back to Marineford stating that it has to be Rayleigh's idea. He stated that there has to be a catch to it, but he was still unable to understand the message,due to the fact that he is not very smart which Rayleigh had mentioned earlier. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *When Crocodile was reading the newspaper, the people in the town seemed to be afraid of him. There was nothing like that in the manga. *The fact that all the Straw Hats understand Luffy's message immediatly except Zoro is emphazised. Trivia * Pandaman appears in this episode with the Rosy Life Riders Site Navigation